


Milifutaristic Discipline

by Blankedgaze



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Mio decides to discipline Eila after all the times she has caught her being too rude and aggressive to Yoshika.





	Milifutaristic Discipline

Mio came across a scene she has seen too many time to count. Eila was bugging about how "buddy buddy " Yoshika as been getting with Sanya, the poor girl was just trying to make friends with the girls of the base. 

“Eila can you please let go I need to get to practice with Lynette.” Yoshika tried telling the girl while attempting to escape.

“Only after you learn that Sanya is mine. You can get to know everyone else on the base but Sanya is mine.” Eila warned the nervous girl. Mio could not watch any longer. Some discipline was in order for the the white-haired witch.

“Officer Juutilainen this the sixth time in two weeks I have seen you harassing Yoshika. What do you have to say for yourself?” The angry 1st Class Officer questioned.

“Um well I was just... um... talking to Yoshida about...” Eila stammered as she tried to find some way to talk herself out of this mess.

“I'm sure you were.” Mio replied crossing her arms under her bust causing her E-cups to jiggle in the confines of her shirt. She could see that she had Eila caught as the witch blabbered out some excuse. “Yoshida your are excused. So get going to practice. Eila we will continue this in my office.” she told the embarrassed witch.

“Um yes Mio.” Yoshida answered as she ran off down the hall.

Mio gave Eila a glare that said all it needed as she started walking off, Eila followed in toe silent with her head hung down. When the two get to her office Mio let Eila enter first, the girl stood before the big wooden desk in office waiting for the officer to take a seat and begin to reprimand her.

Eila was shocked when she was suddenly pushed forwards letting out a loud “EEP”. The deck saved her form hitting the floor as she found herself bent over as she rested on her D-cup tits. “Mio what was that ab...SMACK!I” Eila's complaint was cut off as she felt a sting spread from her ass. Another quickly followed as Mio's hand came down again on her ass. The stinging shocked her whole body. Mio watched as with each slap her ass would shack as it rebounded. 

“You have been constantly a thorn in anyone's side SMACK whenever they even so much as greet Sanya in passing as they walked the halls SMACK.” Mio grunted with each slap of her ass. Eila's panties and tights offered next to no protection from Mio's punishing hand. “This kind of behavior disrupts team coordination if they have to fear SMACK being scolded SMACK by a fellow soldier for getting close to another.”

“I'...I'm sorry. I'll ne... SMACK never do it again.” Eila pleaded as she felt her ass getting redder with each spank.

“I've heard that line from you before, and yet SMACK here we are.” Mio told the witch, her hand never stopping. “So I feel a normal punishment will not be sufficient this time Eila.” Mio said as she stopped spanking the girl.

Eila let out as sigh of relief as the spanking stopped, Eila could feel how red her ass was as it pulsed stinging. That feeling was short lived as she turned her head and saw Mio pulling her panties down. As they fell she caught sight of Mio's long dick falling with them. Eila swallowed the spit that was in her mouth as she looked a the member. In her eyes it was something like eight or nine inches at least. As Mio rose up from taking off her panties the dick was standing at attention. Eila could see Mio's sack and those golf ball sided balls hanging there. “Mio maybe we can try another punishment? I could clean the deck and strikers for two months maybe.” Eila tried to bargain.

It all fell on deaf ears as Mio reached for the band of the white-haired witches tights, her fingers catching her panties as well and with a strong tug she pulled them down to her knees. Her still red ass was now on full display to Mio. “This is for your own good, Eila.” Mio told her as she lined her cock up with the sorry girl's puckered hole. With a push she fed bit after bit of her dick into Eila's asshole.

Eila let out a silent scream as she felt her asshole spreading around the girth of Mio's dick. The warm feeling from her spanking was nothing compared to what this dick entering her ass was doing to her. The firm grip Mio had on her ass told Eila that she was not going anywhere. 

“I must comend you on how tight your asss is. It seems to be very welcoming of my dick.” Mio grunted as she pumped into the white-haired witch's ass. Mio enjoyed the view of the cherry red cheeks as she disciplined the girl. They gave a nice little shake each time she would fuck the hole. Mio could feel her balls tightening as she was getting closer to cumming.

Eila's eyes went wide as she felt Mio start to fuck her harder and faster. Feeling Mio's quickening blows on her already tender ass signaled all she needed. Mio was going to cum soon. She could feel Mio's huge tits slide up and down her back as Mio bent over, firming up her grip as she wrapped her arms around her waist so she could fuck her harder. Eila soon felt a wave of warm cum fill her insides. She felt Mio's dick pulse over and over and each time more of the girl's jizz would be pumped into her poor formally virgin ass.

Mio removed her still hard dick from Eila's ass. The used hole stayed open for a bit with a stream on cum leaking out of it before it finally closed. Mio watched as Eila slide down the front of her desk to her knees exhausted. “Unfortunately due to the myriad of instances of which we have had this problem, I feel more more punishment is needed.” Mio told the still recovering girl. 

“But I...!” Eila was cut off as her mouth was suddenly filled. Mio had grabbed the back of her head and forced her dick into her mouth. Eila's eyes watered as she could feel each inch of the massive dick slide down her throat. Eila's face was quicky buried in Mio's crotch. Soon she felt Mio guide her head back along her cock as it slide out her throat before she felt it go right back down. 

Mio grunted as she face fucked the disorderly officer. While when she finally got up to full speed her ears and tail sprouted from her body. While she wanted to remain impartial during this the feeling of Eila's throat massaging her dick was wonderful. 

Eila's head rattled as with each forceful thrust she got more of Mio's scent. Her ears and tail grew out as she started to run her tongue on the underside of the dick in her mouth. Eila could fill herself submitting more and more to idea of letting Mio just use her. Her body was a step ahead of her and Mio could tell. As she could feel Eila's throat begin to let her fuck it easier.

Mio started to pump faster loving the way Eila's mouth began to become a more willing participant. Mio's hips were a blur as she fucked Eila's face with reckless abandon. When she came Eila cheeks bulged as a huge load of cum coated her mouth the taste of Mio's cum burned into the white-haired witch's mind her eyes gazed over. 

Mio pulled her dick from the girl's mouth before pulling her to her feet. “More Mio. More cock. Fuck my ass more.” Eila begged as Mio was quick to give her what she wanted. Eila was thrown against the wall of the office. One of her legs was draped over Mio's shoulder. Wasting no time Mio starts fucking Eila's ass again. Their large tits rubbed againsit each other drawing moans from the pair. The pounding was hard and fast, the neighboring room was subjected to the hammering and wall shaking. 

On the other side of the wall Minna sat at her desk. Letting out a sigh “Mio this level of punishment is supposed to discipline them not for our own pleasure.” Minna had know Mio for some time and she could tell that the fucking going on next door was more to get herself off now than teaching Eila a lesson. “GLUCK!” Minna looked down at the blonde hair in her lap, “Perrine you can forget about it having Mio “punish” you. I'd doubt you would even see it as one. I can't believe you would sneak into Mio's room at night and ugh.” Minna groaned as she came, Perrine having to swallow as much of Minna's load as she could.

Eila was now hoping on one leg with Mio's fucking. Her whole world was the dick in her ass now. Her dripping pussy was forgotten for the white-haired witch she was an anal craving slut now. “Fuck my ass Mio. ~NEVER STOP FUCKING IT!~” Eila begged as Mio was fucking her with a greater intesity. Eila screamed as Mio came, pumping warm cum into her. White seed leaked out from around the Major's dick from Eila's ass. With a pop Mio pulled her dick out of the used girl. Without Mio to hold her against the wall Eila dropped to her knees in front of Mio. Cum leaking out from her rear.

In her daze Eila looked at Mio's dick. And without being told she reached to start cleaning the cum off it.

“I hope you learned your lesson about stopping people from getting close to Sanya, Eila.” Mio asked as Eila cleaned her dick.

“Sanya?” was all she said before she went back to licking the dick in front of her. All she cared about was this dick now as she wrapped her tits around the dick and started to rub them along the ten inch piece of meat.

“Well I guess this is one solution.” Mio said to herself as she sat back enjoying the titty fuck.


End file.
